


The Warriors Battle

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: Irondad and Spiderson [23]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Helpful Thor, Hurt Peter, Nightmares, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Thor is surprised when the young spider comes home covered in blood.





	The Warriors Battle

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for the late update! It has been a massive week and very stressful! But thank you all for those who are still following this story and for all the wonderful feedback. 
> 
> Prompt from Leigha74 on A03: Not sure if something similar has been requested, but here:  
> May is out of town, leaving Peter with Tony. All seemed to be going well and as usual: Peter went to school, tinkered around with Tony in his lab, watched TV and shared meals with the Avengers. He was happy to have the opportunity to stay there for a few days. One night though while Peter was patrolling he got into a seriously violent altercation. He got out alive, but scarred. He went back to the compound bloodied and shocked. One of the Avengers helped lead him to the bath, being gentle with him, and let him rest there for a while. After coming out clean and calm everyone thought he was good, and Peter thought so too, so they all went about their normal business. But, later that night, Peter awoke from a nightmare of reliving the fight earlier that night. He was terrified and wanted to stick it out alone and go back to sleep but he couldn't. So he sought out Tony. He felt like a child with going to his parental figure about a nightmare, but he couldn't help it, and he cried about that to Tony. Tony told him that he's not a child for being scared over nightmares and that even adults feel that way sometimes. To reassure him, he let Peter sleep next to him, and as Peter still shook and felt scared Tony soothed him.  
> Aaaaaaand end scene.
> 
> ....WOW what a prompt! I hope I have done this justice for you....I know it may not be my best work as I am a little out of sorts but hopefully you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes.

 

Thor blinked as he stared at the young man before him. Concern immediately took over for the young warrior as Thor had not seen the Spiderman look so thoroughly beaten since the mess with Thanos.

“Spiderman?” Thor asked.

It unnerved the God when Peter merely blinked at him, swaying from side to side.

“Peter?” Thor tried again, making his tone softer. He approached with great caution. He knew what Peter was capable of and did not want to provoke further injury as Thor wasn’t sure where all the blood was coming from. Carefully, he waved his hand in front of Peter’s face.

“Thor?” Peter asked, voice cracking.

“Yes, very good,” Thor beamed. “I am Thor.”

Peter looked around. “We’re at the compound?”

“Yes,” Thor nodded and then frowned. “Do you not remember getting here?”

Peter shook his head slowly.

Thor nodded. It sounded like a concussion which was a good thing because he knew what to do with those, having had many himself.

“Computer…thing,” Thor said, feeling silly for talking to an empty room.

“Yes, Thor?” FRIDAY replied.

“Contact Man of Iron,” Thor said. “Alert him that is son is here.”

“Calling Mr. Stark now,” FRIDAY said.

“Dad?” Peter asked.

“He will be here shortly,” Thor gently put his arm around Peter’s shoulder and smiled softly when the teenager leant into his side. “We should clean you up so that we do not give him a heart attack. Human hearts are such a fragile thing.”

 He kept up the steady stream of one-sided conversation as he led Peter to his rooms. He was pleased that Peter kept his eyes open, following along slowly and seeming to perk up when he mentioned Loki.

“You would like my brother,” Thor chuckled as led Peter to his large bath. It was already being filled with hot water, curtesy of FRIDAY who seemed to know what they needed. “He would have enjoyed the prank you played on us.” He chuckled heartedly.

“I would like to meet him,” Peter said.

“And you shall,” Thor said. The bath was filled now and Thor nodded at Peter. “You need to bathe.”

Peter blinked stupidly at the water.

“I shall help, young Spider,” Thor said.

With gentle movement he helped Peter from his suit, leaving the boys undergarments on to give him some modestly, knowing that he would feel embarrassed later on, even though there was no need to. Human were strange in that sense.

Removing his own clothes, put leaving his pants on, Thor helped Peter into the bath, holding his hand to keep him steady. Like every one of his warriors wounded on the battle field, Thor helped clean Peter, cataloguing his wounds as he did so, marvelling how they were healing before his eyes.

The water around the grew murky but Peter’s eyes grew clearer and he started to respond more, his movements now not as sluggish. When he was clean and no longer bleeding, Thor helped him out of the bath and wrapped a towel around Peter’s body.

“Peter!” Tony’s voice was muffled as he yelled through the compound.

“Ahh, he has arrived,” Thor grinned.

“Dad?” Peter eyes widened hopefully.

 Neither had to wait long before Tony was rushing into the room, coming to a skidding halt. He looked between the two, a million questions obvious in his eyes but chose the more pressing one.

“Are you okay?” Tony went to Peter, his hand hovering uncertainly above Peter’s shoulder.

“I’m okay,” Peter tucked himself into his father’s neck, almost nuzzling the older man. “Thor helped me.”

“Thank you,” Tony said to Thor, eyes sincere.

“You are most welcome,” Thor smiled. “You have raised a brave young warrior. You should be very proud.”

“What happened?” Tony asked Peter. “Are you hurt?”

“Nothing that hasn’t healed,” Peter said. “It was tough one, this time.”

“You did great,” Tony kissed the top of Peter’s head. “Let’s get you dressed.” With another thankful smile at Thor he led his son from Thor rooms.

“A lucky young man,” Thor said to the empty room and proceeded to grab a towel to dry himself.

* * *

 

Tony felt his bed dip with the accompany of sniffling and he bolted up right. “Peter?”

“I’m sorry,” Peter sniffed, perched on the edge of the bed, ready to flee at a moment’s notice.

“It’s okay,” Tony soothed. He sat up against the head board and held his hand out to Peter.

Peter eyed the hand before very gently taking it and allowed himself to be drawn into Tony’s side, immediately burying himself into his dad’s chest and he hiccupped.

“What happened?” Tony asked.

“I had a nightmare,” Peter sniffed. “I... I’m sorry. I know this is childish-“

“No, it’s not,” Tony cut him off. “It’s not childish. It happens to everyone. Me, Pepper and I bet Aunt May still gets them too. It’s okay to be scared, Peter.”

“I want to be strong though,” Peter mumbled.

“You are. You are the strongest kid I know and Thor’s right. You are a young warrior,” Tony said. “And I am so proud of you.”

“Can I sleep here tonight?” Peter asked, looking up at Tony hopefully.

“Of course,” Tony said and he moved them so they were laying down. “Try and get some sleep, Kid. I’m here.”

“Love you dad,” Peter said.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading and I hope to update again soon :)


End file.
